Happy Birthday Harry
by MadameChocolat
Summary: HIATUS. Its Harry's Birthday and Draco wants to do something speacial. What he was in mind might just be the best birthday present Harry ever had. Yaoi, Fluff..you'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: this was done on a whim. I wanted some fluff, so here you go.

* * *

Harry grinned at his friends as they all filtered in through his front door. Everyone of them would peck him on the cheek, or give him a hearty brotherly hug before laying their gifts down on a table in the living room. The pile was growing at a dramatic rate as more of his friends arrived. It was a big day for Harry Potter, he was turning twenty-four years old today. The war had been over for three years now, and he was celebrating his fourth year of marriage. 

His relationship with Ginny just hadn't worked out, though both had tried very hard. They were just too different, to work it out. That and Harry had felt a more brotherly love for her. She had taken it badly. For a few months she wouldn't even talk to him. The remaining pieces of their friendship was nearly lost when Harry had announced his engagement to another. Then to add salt to the wound, his fiancee was the infamous Draco Malfoy.

With the war on the horizon, and the need for alliances they had all put aside their differences for the cause. Blaise had been the first to come over to their side, with a screeching, biting, and threatening Malfoy in tow. For months they had snapped and snarled at each other, with one incident with a hot pan of gravy that no one wanted to remember. Until someone tripped up, and their partner was put on the brink of death. Luckily they got out with only four broken ribs, two broken legs, one dislocated thumb, and a sprained wrist. Lets just sat there was a lot of cursing, and screaming for a long time afterwards. That was when everyone decided to stop acting like two years old and start working together like adults. Poor Mrs. Weasley nearly had a palpitation when she saw them sitting and laughing together.

Well, it seemed that friendship became something more between the two boys, in that same old and somewhat tired cliche. you know the one; boy meets boy, boys become friends; boys get married and adopt 13.6 kids, blah blah blah. Anyway, Harry moved on to become head Auror at the Ministry of Magic, while Draco traveled the world as an archeologist. Who knew that was the boys dream from childhood.

But back to the story, Ginny had gotten over Harry slowly, but not that slowly seeing as she shacked up with Theodor Nott not long after the news of their engagement got out. They were now on working on their second edition to the Weasley-Nott clan. Harry couldn't be happier, he had a beautiful and psychotic husband, great friends, and a family. The only thing that could make this day even better was the appearance of said husband. Unfortunately Draco had been called out to Bolivia after news of a tomb underground came to him. It was said that it was built around the time the ancient City of Atlantic sunk, it could be one the second magical civilizations in the world. Draco had refused at first, after getting the news that he most likely would not be around for Harry's birthday, but Harry pressed him to go. He knew how huge this must have been for Draco. So he went after days of debating and Harry packing his bags for him, and now Harry was alone on his birthday.

But no need to pout about. After all he had sent him, and Draco had promised a full two week vacation, and a promise that he was going to make his famous Cheesecake. Harry was holding him on this. Lunch was served and everybody tucked in, while chatting about everything and nothing, and just generally basking in the warm glow of family. Then it came time for presents, all the presents had been moved into the living room, so they could all gather around Harry as he opened them.

After receiving a laptop from Hermione, a huge book of pranks written and signed by the Weasley twins, a volume of books he had wanted for a year, that he had seen in Venice from Ron. Who had blushed crimson and muttered something about remembering he wanted them for a long time. Which was sweet because Ron seemed to have a photographic memory for these things. When all his presents were unwrapped Harry sighed, he hadn't gotten one from Draco. Noticing his sudden change in mood Blaise whipped out a box he had been holding behind his back.

"Sorry. I forgot about this for a minute. Draco said to put this in the telly after you finished opening your gifts."

Curiously Harry took it, and placed it in the DVD player, before turning it on. In only moments Draco stood in all his glory in the middle of the screen, and waved at the camera. Harry could tell that it was shot from Bolivia by the lush foliage in the background.

"This is my birthday surprise to you Smitty. Now hold on." Harry grinned lopsidedly at the nickname Draco often used for him. Where the hell he could have come up with a nick name like 'Smitty' they may never know.

Draco grinned, jogged off the screen then came back holding a pile of ballooned cue cards. The rest of the party laughed, even Harry did. Draco did have a tendency to make the tiniest things into tornado like explosions. The blonde fumbled with a cue card, before holding over his head, football crowd style.

'What it the best thing a man could give his Husband?'

There was a clamor of everyone jumping from their seat to answer. Blaise shouted 'a Strawberry Cheesecake!', so loudly that everyone turned around to stare at him before shouting themselves. Fred-or was it George?- screamed 'a life time supply of Qudditch gear, and magazines!', run seconded the motion. Draco shock his head vigorously and chucked the card over his shoulder and reached for another one.

'What is the one thing you always wanted?'

Everyone turned to Harry in breathless anticipation. Harry gasped and jumped from his seat excitedly.

"You got me an Xbox!"

Draco quirked the left side his mouth and chucked that cue card over his shoulder as well. Damn his husband could be dumb sometimes. Grumbling to himself he picked up the last card and held it high over his head.

'What is the best thing that only my love for you can make?'

Harry sighed, then smiled at the bouncing figure on the screen tenderly. Idly he rotated the silver ring on his left ring finger, he couldn't think of anything else in the world that could make him happier. Then to just have his Dragon in his life. Before he could answer there was a loud pop on the screen, then another sound like the crack of a whip in the kitchen.

Slow thudding foot steps rang through the now deathly quiet house, before a figure stood in the doorway. Draco stood almost timidly in the middle of the doorway, which was odd because Draco was not someone described as timid. Slowly he raised his hand and placed it over his chest as he spoke.

"Harry I want you to meet your birthday present." he smiled at the little frown of confusion on his husbands face.

Inthree short strides he went across the room until he was standing right in front of Harry, and kneeled before him.

"I want you to meet your son."

Draco leaned forward his hair tangling with Harry's unruly bangs as he pressed their foreheads together. Cat like eyes squinted lovingly at the man before him, as he took both his husbands large hands and placed them over his exposed stomach. Small tears of joy began to collect along the rims of Harry's eyes as he rubbed his thumbs lovingly over Draco's belly.

"Are your serious? I'm gonna be a Daddy?"

Draco grinned and shook his head against Harry's, making the other mans head shake with him. A startled happy laugh broke the silence as Ron clapped his hands. Ever one followed as they cheered for their friends.

"Alright were gonna be uncles!" the twins clicked their glasses together and grabbed Ron as they started dancing around the room. The couple ignored the rest, as they stayed exactly where they were. Draco leaned forward and brushed his lips gently across the his husbands lips ans chin, before whispering;

"Happy birthday Harry." and that was all he need to say.

* * *

DestineysMistake: well this was spontaneous, I don't know what came over me. Hope you like anyway. Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, sort of

This. Is. An Mpreg story. Don't like it, well that's fine with me. You can go cry into your pudding somewhere else. Cause this bitch likes Mpreg, not saying there's anything wrong with not liking it. Just don't flame the living crap out of me like OMFG Mpreg is so wrong RAAWR!!!1!!11 or It's an abomination and your just a stupid fangirl who's got nothing better to do then write about crap like mpreg and live in your own world.

Oh fucking really, well if I'm a fangirl who has nothing better to do with her time then write mpreg stories then what the hell does that make since you're the one who sat your ass down long enough to read the shit! And who the hell cares what you want anyway, I must have forgotten that the whole point of writing fanfiction was to please you guys and my sole reason for writing is to please you guys!

Sorry, That's just a subject that gets to me often. Right on to the story.

Forgive me but I'm not great with Biology and though at the time I did seem to have a knack for it, it was years ago and I have since forgotten ever thing from that course. So just pulling stuff out of ass here people. You've been warned.

Was in the middle of finishing the story when it hits me: I never explained how in the hell Draco was able to become pregnant in the first place. First thing that come to mind of course is: its magic, duh. Well not so much, even magic has its limitations like everything else in the world and though they're something's in this world like fish who can change their sexes on a whim and plant could do that whole self impregnating thing but we mere humans cannot. And I know seahorses are the kings of mpreg but not technically because a seahorses till needs to impregnate a female who then lays her eggs in a fleshy pouch on his tummy, they then grow in side of him and that's why it seems as if he is the pregnant one. No matter what you do you can't escape the need of that much needed X chromosome, the lovely ladies. So to me Draco would need a woman, or at least half a woman.

This is the way I see it in my twisted little fan girl mind. Draco could not have become pregnant through intercourse with Harry: one because you can't become pregnant though anal sex, sorry but its just not possible, and quite unsanitary when you dwell on it; two is their is no womb for the seed go to, so it kind of just sits there. A mans body is not capable of carrying a child to full term because a man does not have a womb one, and a man has too narrow hip bones and pelvis, as well as two extra ribs which would make it impossible, that and the complete lack of ex. Unless of course Draco was born a hermaphrodite, and yea, yea before I here the flames let me just say I ain't gonna make Draco a woman because there are WAY to many of those. You know where he has giant breast (that don't actually fit his body type), a full female figure and looks absolute nothing like the Draco we know and acts nothing like that the Draco we love. Mary Sue Draco shudder. Making Draco bat his lashes flaunt his bosom and generally act like a woman just doesn't make sense to me. Not to say that my own portrayal of Mr. Malfoy Junior is spot on, but I try to keep him in character dammit.

As for the whole Hermaphrodite thing; he was not actually born a nephrite nor are their any spells or potions especially made for the magical homosexual population. There are potency charms, as expected; fertility spells potions the lost but none than can help Draco. The trick was to find and center the most effective and most of all potent of this charms; there are at least two to ever ancient civilization all of which meant for the women of course if not then for who else, I don't know. But the main factor above all is that the participant that wishes to become has to be female, or least have the needed features of a female to carry out such a demanding task. Onto the hermaphrodites, a hermaphrodite can have both female and male characteristics, such as a, what that now, VAGINA, and a UTERUS, but can also have a PENIS. This is where It gets tricky, a hermaphrodite can have two outer sex organs working just fine, penis can become erect, orgasms can be had, vagina can do whatever the hell it does, blah, blah. But only one of those outer organs can actually reproduce. It all depends on the outer organs and what not. IF Harry planned on getting Draco pregnant then he would have had to have sex with the female half of him, he could have bum sex all he liked but they wouldn't have been any babies.

Of course that means that if Draco decided to go thought this extremely dangerous process of becoming a hermaphrodite than of course his male reproductive organs (On the inside) would return to their pre-pubescent state and he would no longer be able to produce sperm, or in other terms he is now sterile. The process is irreversible. Or in a much worse scenario he wouldn't have any male reproductive organs aside from his testes and it would all be replaced by females organs (uterus, ovaries, etc). His hips would have to widen of course but not too much, I don't want him walking around with Beyonce hips /shudder/. He will lactate but that doesn't necessarily mean that he will have breast, his glands would swell of course giving his chest a slightly swollen look like breast and his nipples would hurt like a sonofawhore!

To clear the air, Harry did not sleep with Draco before he left for Bolivia, he would have known what Draco did to himself to get pregnant, and he would have had to have sex with the female half. The child's conception was through blood magic, not all blood magic is dark, and was aided by the magical bond Draco and Harry had, all Draco needed was a small amount of Harry's blood. I really hope all this made sense. Trust when I say that all this sounded a hell of a lot better when I thought of it in the shower but ah well, can't win all the time. Hope that clears things up , thanks. Chapter two and three are on their ways!

P.S: Please excuse my filthy mouth, been hanging around my older brother a little too much lately. Bad habits rubbing off.

Is it me or do I sound more nonsensical then usual?


	3. The do's and don't of household repair

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue.

Note: Just a little drabble I thought off while trying to fix washing machine for the umpteenth time. Damn washing machine.

* * *

"Dammit, Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT!" 

Harry leaned against the boiler room door frame, a wrench in hand held away from his body toward a greasy soot covered hand gripping the edges of a massive heat boiler.

"Still nothing?"

Draco grumbled, his wrench clamping and tightening yet another loose bolt before moving on to another. This was the third time that week he was stuck down in the boiler room ticker with the damn hot water heater that had miraculously gone on the fritz that morning while Draco was washing the dishes. A stream of gucky black water and gushed from the tap all over his brand new Malfoy-Potter insignia dinner plates.

The blonde grumbled, wiped some more grease off over his overall covered belly, which protruded roundly onto his lap, his legs crossed, a hand full of greasy nuts and bolts between his folded legs. Draco cringed as the furnace gurgled loudly and sprung a leak not from where he sat nearly dousing Harry with luke warm water. That was no good.

"I've been at this since noon and I've still got nothing." Draco grumbled, as he pulled some rubber wires connecting the furnace to a water pump.

"I checked the pump, the pipe, the water level, AND the bloody furnace. Twice. Read all the damn books and nothing! Shit."

Draco held his hand out for the other wrench which Harry handed to him, careful not to let their hands meet. Of course the blonde noticed this and this and rolled his eyes, taking the wrench and diving in the greasy mess again.

"What?" the brunet said defensively. "I have a meeting today and I just got these pants dry-cleaned."

The rounded blonde blew a raspberry. His husband couldn't help but smile, something about pregnancy made Draco so childish at times.

"Oh, good for you, dumbass. You've got all these important meetings to got to while I'm stuck here. Fixing Furnace and being fat!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're not fat Dee you're pregnant."

"No shit sherlock." his comment lacked any malice, Harry smiled. Another spring leaked, squirting blackish water all over the pant leg of Harry's neatly pressed pants. Draco peeked his head around the corner of the furnace latch, and raised a fine eyebrow.

"Opps." he said unapologeticly.

"Shit, Dee! I have a meeting!"

Draco waved him off with a carelessly with his oil slick wrench accidently flicking drops of oil on his husbands already stained pants. This time Draco really did seem apologetic.

"Sorry." Harry glared.

"Just use a charm on it dammit. You're wizard. Act like it!"

Harry's glare was now accompanied with a scowl.

"You know my policy on no magic."

"-Only if necessary, blah, blah." Draco drawled monotonously, tightening the last bolt on a pipe and checking the wires once more.

"Well go on. Go upstairs and have a bath. I think that should have fixed it." he said almost cheerfully, packing away his tools and getting to his feet slowly, a careful hand supporting his belly. Harry watched him stand, graceful even in his seventh month, his overalls stretched taunt over the swelling hillock of his belly, then he looked at the furnace skeptically.

"You sure."

"Of course I'm sure Potter." the blonde snapped, though he really didn't seem insulted at all. He had no idea what the hell was doing anyway and the only way to see if he did actually fix the damn thing would be to test it. And he'd be damned if he was the one to do it.

"Now get your bony ass up stairs and have a bath before your meeting. Unless you want to go covered in filth." He added teasingly, a smudge of grease marring the apple of his healthily glowing cheek. The look was almost endearing, if it wasn't tarnished by the gigantic wrench in the mans hand.

"Go!" he insisted, and shooed the man out of the boiler room with haste. "And spray the shower when your done." he called, while making his way slowly toward the kitchen and washed his hand in the sick. The water felt fine to him, so must be fixed.

Draco had sat down with a sandwich and some sliced melon, it was summer after all and honey dew was in season. His favorite. And was sipping contentedly on a nice chilled glass of tea when a howl coming from the upstairs master bathroom shook the house. Draco set his glass down onto the kitchen table with a exasperated chink and sighed sullenly.

"Damn. And I had so hoped that last one would do it too."

* * *

Note: A little side-fic to the still in progress story 'Happy Birthday Harry'. I some how can actually see this happening. Anyway, till next time. Ta!

Writen in 20 minutes.


	4. A Note To All My Readers

A note to All my readers,

My internet will be officially turned off until further notice. Therefore I won't be able to make updates for sometime. I can give you no real date for when I'll be back, because I don't know myself. So as of further notice, all of my stories will be discontinued.

Sorry for all you guys who are waiting on my stories but the situation is really out off my hands. I'll continue to write and edit my stories but I won't be able to post them. I'm not giving up on them, I will eventually finish all my fics. Thanks to all you guys who enjoy my stories and have followed them to this point. Again, I am really sorry about this.

Sincerely,

DestineysMistake


End file.
